another place and time
by pleasedontjudgeme
Summary: FFX characters in our world. The title says it all. Yuna is engaged to seymour against her will, Lulu, Auron and Wakka are school staff and Tidus is a new kid at the school. This is Tidus's new story...how will this story turn out?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own final fantasy………. I 'm sure it is easy to tell…….. But everyone write a disclaimer so I guess I should….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haha I usually don't like these stories that make the FFX characters go to high school and stuff… but I was playing FFX the other day and had a sudden inspiration…. So here is it…. I don't know where this story will go….I'll continue if I feel like it……

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuna stared at herself in the full length mirror in her room. Her reflection said it all. Rich, sheltered, quiet, shy good-girl who had her whole life planned out for her. She sighed and silently wished that it wasn't so. She was the daughter of one of the richest men in the country. Her father was mostly away and her mother had died when she was young so she had been brought up by various maids, nannies and housekeepers. Her best friend and only cousin Rikku was, in her mind, the only family she had.

Yuna was snapped out of her reverie by her housekeeper calling her from downstairs. Her ride had arrived. It was her fiancé Seymour: smart, athletic, on the student council and the most popular guy at their school. Her father had decided a few weeks ago that they should start going to school together. Shaking her head to clear it, Yuna slipped a blue contact lens in her left eye, straightened her tie, grabbed her schoolbag and headed downstairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seymour smiled as he watched his future wife run out the front door. She was indeed beautiful: petite, with white flawless skin, big blue eyes, red plump lips and brown shoulder length hair that shone in the sunlight. Not only was he going to gain control over an enormous corporation when he married her, he was going to have a wife to boast about. "Hmmm" he thought "It might be unnecessary to kill her"

"Good morning Lady Yuna! You look as beautiful as always. I trust that your dreams were sweet, were they not?" said Seymour promptly as Yuna got into the car. He was always careful to compliment her.

Yuna said nothing, only smiled and nodded. She disliked Seymour. She didnt see him the way so many teachers and fellow students did. His cold eyes got to her and his voice gave her the shivers. But her father didn't care about what she thought of him. This was a business marriage, even though Seymour constantly assured her that he loved her. Yuna smiled slightly as she thought of what Rikku always said. "He obviously has no fashion sense. Does he know that his hair clashes horribly with the school's blue blazer?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tidus turned away from his reflection in the mirror. "What a horrible uniform" he thought as he loosened the tie, undid the first two buttons on the white shirt he was wearing and rolled the sleeves up to his elbow. Then he grabbed his blazer and schoolbag and headed towards his new school.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuna jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived in front of the school gates. She didn't want people to see her with Seymour. Half the girls in the school who were all madly in love with Seymour would probably kill her. Yuna almost grinned as she imagined how mad Dona, the meanest and sluttiest (sorry but I really think that the way she dresses is really slutty) girl in the school would do if she found out that Yuna was engaged to Seymour.

Hearing the car door open behind her, she realised that she had just been standing there, lost in her thoughts. Before Seymour could reach her, she hastily ran to find Rikku.

Rikku was also on the student council. She wasn't all that organised and her grades weren't all that good. She got voted on by the students for her exciting ideas, enthusiasm and her readiness to speak her mind. Also, half the guys who voted for her had a crush on her. Rikku was one of the most popular girls at the school.

Yuna found Rikku in the library, a place that Rikku never entered unless she had to.

"Yunie!" she whined "Help me! I have to finish the last pile of these papers and take them to the teacher's lounge! But I got a note from someone telling me to meet them behind the gym! I think it's another love confession" she grinned. "I can't miss that!"

Yuna sighed, knowing what Rikku was hinting at. "ok I'll take them up for you"

"Yunie! You're the best!" Rikku cheered, earning a glare from the librarian. She signed the last piece of paper off hurriedly and dashed out of the library.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooAt the same timeooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Auron and Lulu sat next to each other at the staff table. They were examining the file of the new student that was starting today. The file didn't contain much information. His name was Tidus. No last name. No guardian. The file said that he had been kicked out of various schools for getting into fights. He was, however, good at every single sport. There was not one that he hadn't excelled in.

Lulu, his homeroom teacher groaned. "Great. An troublemaker from nowhere. This should be a handful"

Auron smirked "I see that they had scheduled him with several counselling sessions with me. Don't worry. I'll soon get him into shape."

"Sure you will" snapped Lulu sarcastically. "You're a great counsellor."

The door opened. A boy with blond hair walked in grinning. "I'm Tidus. The new student, remember? Uhhh did I interrupt something between you two?" said Tidus cheekily.

Lulu stood up and shot Tidus a cold look. "From today onwards I will be your homeroom teacher. I don't want to hear you stupid jokes in class and I don't want any trouble from you. Also, I expect my students to be dressed neatly for school." She pulled Tidus's tie up so tight he could barely breathe and unrolled his sleeves. Yanking his blazer out of his hands, she put it on him forcibly. Then she swept out of the room.

"Huh? Geez, what's with her? She's so…..dark (?) with that long black dress, purple lipstick and a side fringe covering her eye. I didn't know teachers could dress like that," choked Tidus as he loosened his tie and coughed a few times.

Auron had watched in amusement. "I'll be seeing you soon Tidus. As the school counsellor, we'll talk about your journey in life and your story. Our sessions are written on your schedule. You may go."

As Tidus walked out of the staffroom he muttered "What's with these people? A violent teacher and a shrink that looks like a war veteran. My story. Huh? what's that meant to mean?" As he rounded the corner he crashed into someone and pieces of paper rained down around them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you ok? I'm sorry… I wasn't looking where I was going"

Yuna looked up and saw a boy with blond hair and amazingly blue eyes. He offered her his hand to help her up. Shyly, she put her hand in his and he pulled her up effortlessly. Yuna found herself lost for words as she stared at this boy she had never seen before.

"Look at all the papers around us!" the boy laughed "We shouldn't have gotten up! We should have stayed on the gound to pick up the papers!" He crouched down and started collecting the scattered papers. For a second Yuna was unsure of what to do. Flustered to find herself blushing, Yuna dropped to her knees and helped him. When the boy handed her the last of the papers Yuna shyly thanked him.

"It's not a problem." He replied, smiling a wonderful smile.

Yuna normally did not talk much to people she did not know but he found herself asking him "Are you new here? I've never seen you around..."

"Yeah... my first day. Hopefully I'll see you around! maybe we'll be in the same class...!" He turned to go. Yuna suddeny felt an urge to call after him. Before she could embarass herself (she thought that later) he turned back around. "You know what? You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. I love the fact that one of them is green" he smiled that wonderful smile again and walked away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Please review !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: please refer to ch****apter 1**

Hi… second chapter!

After a long time…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna stood there, staring at the boy until he turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. Then she blushed. Scolding herself for wasting time, she hurried towards the teacher's lounge. Suddenly something occurred to her. Her eyes! Had her blue contact fallen out? Taking a quick detour to the nearest bathroom she stared into the mirror. No. It was still there. Then why…? How had he known?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yunie.. Yunie! Are you listening??"

Yuna snapped out of her reverie as she heard Rikku's voice next to her. She had been thinking about that boy… If only she had asked his name! Of course she would see him around but….

"Yuine, Yuine!"

"Sorry – what?"

"You're being weird today! Spacing out and stuff…."

Yuna turned to smile at her best friend. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something…." And she trailed off as she looked up. Her jaw dropped in shock and her eyes widened. It was him! The boy she had met in the corridor! He had just entered the classroom trailing meekly after Lulu.

"This," Lulu began, and the class instantly quietened, "is your new classmate Tidus. I trust you will all get on well and, ahem, you have five minutes to get to know each other. I left something in the teacher's lounge."

"Awww Lulu you're such a sweetie! So considerate!" someone called out, grinning.

"How many times have I told you to show more respect and stop calling me Lulu?" she snapped as she swept out of the class. In reality, she didn't actually mind. Lulu was an extremely soft hearted teacher who cared almost too much about her students.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus stood somewhat awkwardly in front of the class, his eyes sweeping the students who, among themselves were already muttering about how this boy would be competition against Seymour for popularity. His looks alone could compete, and probably beat Seymour. Tidus, not knowing this continued to observe his new classmates. His eyes found Yuna's and their gazes locked. Tidus grinned at her. Yuna blushed delightedly and smiled back happily.

Rikku looked back and forth at her cousin and the new boy, Tidus. What was going on? Was there something Yuna had forgotten to tell her? Unfortunately, it was not only Rikku who had noticed their connection.

Dona stood up from her giggling group abruptly. She walked right up to Tidus and gave him what she thought was a warm smile. Grabbing his arm she trilled in her unusually high voice "I'm Dona! It's lovely to meet you Tidus! Wanna sit with us?" Tidus looked over and Dona's friends and recoiled in disgust at their general appearance and their fake smiles.

"Actually," said Tidus, trying to be polite whilst withdrawing his arm " I was thinking of taking that seat over there – he gestured in Yuna's general direction – 'cause I prefer window seats so I can stare at the sky daydream, ya know?" he flashed her a half smile and hoped she would catch his drift and leave him alone. Dona was somewhat stupid and didn't get what he was trying to subtly hint at.

"Come on! Stop being shy! We're more interesting than anything outside!" and she grabbed his arm again.

Tidus grimaced and did not know what to do. Luckily for him Lulu swept in at the exact right moment.

"Dona! Sit down! Do not display the sort of behaviour inside my classroom! Remember my 15 centimetre rule? That is the shortest distance allowed between two students of opposite genders! Tidus! Please remember that also! You may – her eyes searched for the widest possible seat her could have away from Dona – take that empty seat in front of Yuna."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kinda pointless chapter? I think so to sorry… will be better next time…_


End file.
